


one love, one house (no shirt, no blouse)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's body is changing and Jake is here to listen, B99 Fall 2019 Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peraltiago Smut, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: His lips travel up her torso, ever so gentle over the subtle bump, and when he reaches the peak he pauses, looking up at Amy with an indescribable look in his eyes.The hand in his hair stops, holding still within the coils as she looks back at him, holding his gaze before breaking the silence.  “Babe?”He smiles, a sign of reassurance she holds more valuable than most peoples words, and shakes his head slightly.  “Nothing. Just ...” he drops another kiss to her belly.  “Wow.”





	one love, one house (no shirt, no blouse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/gifts).

> Surprise AGAIN, @kamelea! I have written a smutty companion to Sweater Weather - again inspired by the lyrics to the song. 
> 
> For those of you playing at home, you don't need to read sweater weather in order to understand this fic. At all. Just trust that I did a lot of research on pregnant!sex, and the results were overwhelmingly positive ... hence, this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 😉

**one love, one house (no shirt, no blouse)**

From the safety of her bed, a fourteen weeks pregnant Amy Santiago listens to the rustle of fallen leaves on the street below as the wind outside begins to pick up. The sound mingles with hints of laughter as a group of women vacate the Thai restaurant across the road; twisting with their neighbour two floors up as they adhered to their nightly violin practice schedule. There is a crossword puzzle in her hands, clutched mainly in aid of distraction, but she hasn’t been able to concentrate on the words for close to an hour now.

She listens as their front door opens, the familiar jingle of her husband’s keys dropping into the bowl by the door, landing on top of her own. He calls out her name as he passes through the living room, and when she calls back Amy can hear the hesitation in her voice, cringing at the sound.

Jake smiles when he sees her, because he _always does_ and it makes her love him all the more, leaning in for a quick kiss while she stays laying on the bed. She can taste a familiar trace of a bottle of Heisler, remnants of after work drinks with Boyle, and she smiles at him when he pulls away, hand resting briefly against his chest before dropping back to the comforter with a thud. Today had been her day off, and she had played the _growing a tiny human_ card earlier this morning when Jake had gotten up for work, smiling and burrowing further into their ridiculously warm comforter when he had kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Even with the texts they’d sent each other throughout the day, and all the swirling thoughts in her head, Amy could feel herself resetting now that he was back in front of her.

He’s moved to the shower now, a tuneless rendition of a Taylor Swift song carrying through the walls of their apartment, and distractedly she hums along to the melody.

The wind outside builds, curtains dancing against the force of the breeze as the streetlights leak into their bedroom, causing Jake’s badge to glint from where it sits in its usual place on their dresser. He’d noticed her melancholic silence as he’d prepared for his shower, and she knew that he was giving her the space she needed. But now the taps in their bathroom were being shut off, and Amy was very conscious that it wouldn’t be long before he’d be back, prepped and ready to listen. If only she could figure out what to say.

Her eyes fall on the polaroid of the two of them that had been sitting on their dresser for years now: a candid of the two of them one year in, at a party thrown by Mike, Jake’s old buddy from his days at the academy. He’d captured them mid-laugh, Amy’s arm resting comfortably around Jake’s neck as she grins; Jake’s already snaked around her waist, scarcely any space between them. They were drunk, happy, and completely in love, and Mike had grabbed a marker and written _‘this is for good’_ along the bottom of the photograph before handing it over to them with a wink. The smile Jake had given her that evening, as he tucked the photo safely away into his jacket, had pushed her heart into double time. He’d placed it carefully up against the mirror that very evening, before returning to her side to peel off the dress the way he’d been whispering the whole night, and Amy knew that Mike was absolutely correct. This _was_ for good. For better, for worse. No matter what.

To think that it had been over four years since that evening, and that they still looked at each other the way they did in that photograph, filled her with such happiness that for a moment Amy felt ridiculous for feeling the way she did. But pregnancy, she was learning, came with a whole typhoon’s worth of emotions, and some were harder to ignore than others.

She gives Jake a sympathetic wrinkle of her nose as he walks back into their bedroom, the fatigue of the day obvious in the drop of his shoulders. His face is partially hidden behind a towel as he rubs it through his wet hair one last time, and once free he glances over at her with a pensive gaze. Without thinking, Amy grabs the edges of the sweater she was wearing and tugs it downwards. He notices, brows furrowing as he tosses the towel into the laundry hamper in the corner, and she feels a pang of guilt run through her.

Changing the topic, Amy puts on her best smile. “Long day at work?”

He rolls his eyes as the memory flashes back. “You could say that. Remember that collar I was telling you about a few weeks ago - the serial car thief?”

She nods, eyes turning curious.

“He’d made bail, and his court session was today.”

“Okay?”

“Terry and I were waiting out front for our coffees, and he rolled up to the courthouse while we were there. In another stolen car.”

“ …. wow. You really can’t fix stupid.”

Jake sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose - an old habit she knew he used to remind himself to breathe through his frustrations. “So not only did I have to sit through his hearing, I then had to take him back down to the precinct so that I could book him for additional acts of crime he’d committed while on bail. Only to then escort him _back_ to the watch house, because he was most definitely found guilty of his previous charges.”

Amy pouts her lower lip in sympathy, using the restless energy in her hands to twirl her hair around her index finger. “Did he even have an excuse for the second stolen car?”

He smiles, shaking his head in disbelief as he repeats the sentence he’d heard earlier that day. “Apparently his ‘real’ car had broken down, and he knew it _super important_ to make it to court if he didn’t want to get into more trouble.” He raises his fingers for air quotations. “So, he had ‘borrowed’ another car, a block from his house. He was, and I quote - ‘Totes gonna give it back, bro.’ An honest thief, if you will.”

“Ha. That’s an oxymoron if I ever heard one.”

“Yeah, an oxymaroon for sure,” he mispronounces the word, and Amy finds it too endearing to correct. Choosing instead to fall silent, hair twisting tighter around several of her fingers now, it only takes another moment before Jake has stopped at the end of their bed.

“What’s going on, Ames?”

Amy wriggles her body on the mattress, resisting the urge to pull on the edge of the sweater again as she looks up at Jake. She can feel her cheeks heat up under his gaze, and she gives a helpless shrug. Using the nickname she and her husband had named their baby, she mumbles - “Peanut kinda popped a little today.”

His eyebrows jump at her answer, face brightening at the mention of their growing family. The excitement that crosses his face every time they speak about their baby is incredibly endearing, and makes Amy feel all the more ridiculous for what she’s about to say.

“She popped?” Jake repeats, mattress dipping slightly as he sits along the edge of her side of the bed.

“He _or_ she popped,” she corrects with a smile. They didn’t know the sex of their baby, and were keeping it a surprise, but they’d only been seven weeks in when her husband had declared with Absolute Certainty that they were having a girl. The countdown on her phone told her that today made fourteen weeks, and with that came a bump on her previously (relatively) flat stomach.

Amy had stood in front of their floor length mirror earlier that evening, the sweater she had long since stolen from her husband’s drawer rucked up around chest, eyes narrowing as they roamed the expanse of her body, pausing again and again on the swell of her abdomen. There was a definite curve to her stomach, a swelling similar to when Jake had won a pizza eating contest at their favourite local restaurant, gripping his prized red hoodie against his bloated belly with one hand and her hand in his other as they’d walked home, moaning as she reminded him of the need to walk off the overload of carbs he’d just consumed.

None of it should have come at any surprise - the Week Fourteen tab in the Second Trimester Binder had warned her _several days ago_, in fact, that protrusions would start to become obvious as her inner muscles began to stretch to accommodate her and Jake’s baby. But it turned out that all the preparation in the world couldn’t account for seeing it all happen in real time - and if she was being completely honest with herself, Amy was having a little difficultly in accepting the change.

All rules of science aside, it truly was a little miracle that her body was capable of doing this - of _creating life_ \- and part of her is torn between the idea of pressing fast forward so that she and Jake can meet their child sooner rather than later, or pressing pause and having the chance to really treasure these moments. But the memory of Gina at her baby shower, resplendent in her position of front and centre, her stomach stretched beyond watermelon size as Milton dutifully rubbed her back, keeps flashing into Amy’s mind. It seems almost impossible, but she supposes it is actually inevitable, that her body will change just as much.

Jake’s hand falls to the other side of her on the bed, the stretch of his arm highlighting the subtle curve of his bicep as it peeked out from his grey bed-shirt. His concern at her silence was obvious, and Amy gives him a tiny smile, running a quick debate in her mind over whether she should tell him what was really on her mind. It’s over in a flash, because if there’s anything she’s sure of, it’s that there is nothing that she _can’t_ tell him, and there was a good chance he already knew. He had grown incredibly intuitive to her thoughts over their years together, a skill that both frustrated her and made her love him all the more. She raises her left hand, running her fingers along the arm that stayed relaxed against his side, smile growing larger as he shifts until their fingers link together.

“It’s just …” his brown eyes take on that doe-eyed look that never fails to weaken all her defences, and just like that, Amy says how she really feels. “My body is changing, and I don’t feel like myself.”

He blinks. “I mean, I know I’m the least science-y one in this relationship, but I feel like we kinda knew that was going to happen?”

Amy begins to chew on her bottom lip slightly. “Yeah. It’s all tracking perfectly with the timeline I put together. I’m a little ahead of things, actually.”

“Santiago style.” He responds with a wink before turning serious. “But … you’re not enjoying it?”

She shakes her head. “It’s not that. I _love_ that I’m carrying our baby, Jake. Honestly, I’m so, so excited to meet our little one. I just …” her hand releases his, resting against her bump instead. “I wasn’t expecting to feel this way. Like I’m changing, and there’s nothing I can do about it. For the first time ever, I can’t control what my body is doing.” Her voice drops to a mumble, eyes squeezing shut. “And maybe you’re not going to find me attractive as everything keeps growing.”

Her confession is met with silence, and reluctantly Amy opens one eye, looking up at Jake. He meets her eyes with a confused blink, bending his elbow as he leans in closer.

“Here’s the thing, Ames - and I will tell you this as many times as you need to hear it, for however long you need to hear it, and I’m _so sorry_ that you’ve ever had to doubt this. But I fell in love with you for who you are, and not the body you’re in.”

Amy releases a breath that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, eyes turning misty as she listens to Jake talk.

“You are the love of my life, Amy Santiago, and it is entirely because of the beautiful soul you have. And let me tell you - I am always, _always_ going to find you amazing. No matter what. And you are _literally_ the sexiest person I’ve ever met. Your incredible mind, and ever-growing heart, make you this unstoppable force that never fails to make my brain short-circuit. And the fact that you are now carrying my child?” He pauses, shifting until his left hand is resting on top of hers, covering her bump. “_Oh my god_. Just … your body is magic, _you_ are magic, and I’m _still_ stunned, after all this time, that you chose me.”

She blinks, the tears beginning to fall, their path shortened by Jake’s gentle hand wiping them away. Resting her hand along the curve of his neck, Amy pulls her husband closer, meeting his lips with her own as she tries to pour all the gratitude she has for him into one kiss. It’s not enough, because one kiss could never be enough to show it all, and he leans closer again as they meet for another, lips parting for more.

The fading taste of the Heisler, mixed with the usual scent of his shower gel, was proving to be strangely intoxicating and Amy moves her hand up towards his hairline, carding through while her grip tightens, pulling Jake closer. He lets out a contented sigh into her mouth, moving closer until his arms are underneath and he’s holding her close.

His eyes are cloudy when they finally pull apart, blinking in a daze, and Amy smiles in satisfaction. Even after thousands of kisses, she still managed to send him crazy, and she knows that what he said earlier was true. Jake as going to love her, no matter what - just as she would love him, through the darkest of skies. What they had was a forever kind of love.

Hooking her finger into the neckline of his shirt, Amy tugs until he shifts, mattress sinking as his legs end up on either side of hers, muscles flexing as his lowers to his knees.

Jake dips, shoulder blades raising as he tucks his head underneath her sweater; a move that he has done a thousand times and still doesn’t fail to make Amy giggle, and she drops her right hand to the bump that his head has created. His warm breath tickles her skin as he drops kisses to her ribs, the muffled sound of an approving sigh breaking through as he realises she is not wearing a bra. His hands grip the edge of the sweater as he pulls his head back upwards, Amy’s hand tracing the edge of his jawline as his grinning face becomes visible, so full of affection that her heart just might combust.

“I love you so much, Jake Peralta.” Her voice is shaky, the hormones still heavy if not a little quieter, and he blinks slowly before pulling her in for another kiss. When he finally pulls way, he shifts the bottom of her sweater, pushing it upwards until it rests around her ribcage, her skin shivering slightly from the exposure to the cool night air. He shuffles down the bed, resting his body weight on his hands as his legs rest against Amy’s, and her hand resets itself to his hairline, the familiar feeling of his curls agains her fingers making her sigh with comfort.

His lips travel up her torso, ever so gentle over the subtle bump, and when he reaches the peak he pauses, looking up at Amy with an indescribable look in his eyes.

The hand in his hair stops, holding still within the coils as she looks back at him, holding his gaze before breaking the silence. “Babe?”

He smiles, a sign of reassurance she holds more valuable than most peoples words, and shakes his head slightly. “Nothing. Just ...” he drops another kiss to her belly. “Wow.”

_Wow._

Amy smiles back, the pride and elation obvious as her hand moves through his locks again. _Wow indeed._ This incredible man, with messy hair and earnest eyes and the biggest heart she’s ever known, is the father of her child. Suddenly, all of her concerns didn’t seem so big. “Look what we made, Jake. You and I, our love ... we did that.”

He winks. “I remember.”

She can feel her face heat up as the blush reaches the tip of her ears, but still she laughs, tipping her head up to meet Jake as he pushes himself towards her, lips meeting hers for a kiss. It was incredible, the way he threw away all of her fears so easily. One touch from him, and all of her self-consciousness faded away. Jake adored her, more than she had ever known to be, and as his hands drop to her waist and reach for the hem of the sweater she lifts her arms up, helping him pull the material away, doing the same with his until there’s nothing in between them. The swell of her abdomen is more obvious now that there isn’t fabric covering it, but there is enough love shining in his eyes to banish all other thoughts.

She’s reminded of a night not so long ago when all the schedules and planners and binders had begun to consume Amy, and Jake’s initiation of cuddling on the couch had been met with a distracted point of her fingers towards her meticulously printed out ovulation schedule.

He’d let out a sigh, nuzzling into her neck and whispering that _sometimes sex was just about pleasure, and not procreation_ (and damn it, he _knew_ that using the proper term was going to send her crazy), before grabbing her notepad and casting it to the side, picking her up and carrying her willingly and giggly into their bedroom.

That night he went down on her for the better part of an hour, pushing her so close to the edge over and over that by the time she _finally_ came undone, her fingers had clawed their bedsheets clear from the mattress. He absorbed her moans with a kiss that was so full of passion that she felt weak in the knees, the taste of her and him mixing together into the most intoxicating blend.

She had been too exhausted to repay the favour that evening; spaghetti legs stuck to the mattress, but if the sound of her name echoing off the tiles is anything to go by, the blow job she gave him in the shower the next morning well and truly made up for it.

He had been so insistent on keeping things romantic as they tried to conceive - all the while knowing that the sweetest things were what he was already doing - ie., following her perfectly planned timetable. Still, he stocked up on candles and body oil, curating SexyTime playlists on his already busy workdays and giving her sympathetic smiles when she would dejectedly add tampons to their shopping list. And then, one afternoon on the cool tiles of their bathroom floor with nine differently branded pregnancy tests surrounding them, Jake and Amy found out they were having a baby. And everything since then had been surrounded by excitement, anticipation and curiosity.

And perhaps, a little trepidation. He could tell now, before anything had to be said, and he stared into her eyes (into her _soul_, it felt) before trailing a line of feather-light kisses down her neck, the tip of his nose skirting along the swollen curves of her breasts before heading down towards her edge of her yoga pants. Dropping gentle kisses to the curve of her abdomen, Jake looked up at her, those chocolate eyes sending her heart into overdrive as she lifted her hips in silent permission, smiling as he peeled away her final layers of clothing.

Amy had read in various books, and on the occasional website support group, that sex in the second trimester was nothing short of amazing.

She had been dubious, to say the least. For the first three months, she had felt anything _but_ sexy. While a bizarre cocktail of emotions and hormones and _thoughts_ were running through her body, if Amy wasn’t running to the bathroom to throw up, she was thinking about when she could take her next nap. It had been an interesting beginning to her pregnancy, and while she and Jake hadn’t been celibate the _entire_ trimester, their times together had definitely become less frequent.

Fellow pregnant women, all in various stages of gestation, had raved about how good sex was once you got over the first hump (so to speak). That everything was working double time _down there_, that the nerves were on full alert 24/7, and that multiple orgasms were not uncommon.

This all sounded incredibly appealing to Amy, but if you’d asked her earlier that evening, she probably would have given you a firm shake of her head. But as she lay on their bed, exposed and yet feeling so protected all the same, Amy realised just how much she had missed these moments. And perhaps it was the comfort of her husband’s words, or the familiarity of his touch that had flicked her inner switch from normal to horny in 2.5 seconds - whatever it was, she was here for it, and when Jake began a line of kisses along her inner thighs, she could feel it all over her body.

His caresses move to her centre as her hand travels down, rubbing herself briefly before moving into Jake’s hair and he takes her lead, stroking his tongue against her clit in an achingly slow circle. Amy moans, bucking her hips towards his mouth, tightening her grip around his strands in reprimand. He pulls away slightly to look up at Amy, lips tainted with her arousal, and smiles as he slides two fingers deep inside.

Her head tips back, hair splaying around the pillow as she lets out a satisfied sigh. Jake knew how to use his fingers so effectively on her, bending knuckles and twisting wrists at just the right moment, that sometimes she finds it insane that they worked together for so many years without her ever knowing just how well he would be able to make her scream. Whether it was skill, or a mixture of knowing that it’s _him_ and how he makes her feel didn’t matter. This wasn’t going to take her long, and Amy wanted _more_, and _now_.

She moves her hand from his hairline, trailing the pad of her thumb along his profile until her hand is free, crooking her finger towards him in a silent request he is only incredibly willing to honour. Elbows digging into the mattress as he leans forward, Amy pulls Jake in for a kiss before reaching her left hand for his right, tugging until his fingers are in her mouth. Her tongue wraps itself around his digits, sucking gently, smiling around his hand as she tastes herself on Jake’s fingers.

He looks at her with such fire in his eyes that Amy can feel the burning within, head dipping down to leave a kiss against her wedding band before pulling his hand free from her mouth and kissing her, hot and deep. Goosebumps rise onto her skin when he wraps his arms around her, twisting on the mattress until Amy is on top, her hair falling down over their faces as their tongues continue to explore each other’s mouths.

They’re both breathless when she pulls away, kissing the tip of Jake’s nose with a wink as she shuffles down his body, holding herself deliberately close to his chest until she reaches his boxers. Fingers toying with the waistband Amy looks up at her husband, his neck craning off the pillow, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, and she smiles as she shifts to the side, pulling the shorts down until his erection springs free. His legs kick slightly underneath her, shimmying the fabric off completely and her hand moves to grip him, pumping her wrist once or twice before he’s reaching for her waist.

Jake’s fingers dig into her lower back as she allows herself to be pulled forward, and he mumbles “I need to taste more of you,” before encouraging Amy to lower herself completely over his face.

And _OH_.

Mother of _ALL THAT IS HOLY_.

The books were _not_ wrong.

Amy had already been turned on from Jake’s actions a couple of minutes earlier, but with a single flick of his tongue against her clit her head is thrown back, hair tickling her spine as she lets out a satisfied moan. She could feel her blood rushing downwards, nerves dialling up to a thousand as he begins tracing patterns against her, alternating between gentle and dominant, and her hips swivel as she leans her hands onto the mattress behind them.

It wasn’t going to be long - she could feel everything inside her beginning to tingle - and with a heady mind Amy reaches her left hand further back until she’s gripping Jake’s dick in her hand, starting a slow pump from this unfamiliar angle, and the responding moan that comes from his mouth vibrates directly into her.

His hands hold her thighs steady as Amy begins to gyrate against Jake’s mouth, verbalising her satisfaction in a garbled series of nonsensical words and gasps, her grip tightening before letting go completely as she climaxes. She stays put for a moment, ribs expanding with each desperate gasp of air, and as she pulls herself back up into a sitting position against Jake’s chest she lets out one final gratified sigh.

“My god you’re hot,” Jake whispers, hands trailing up and down her waist, and Amy smiles back.

Leaning forwards, she rests one hand along his neck before closing the gap with a kiss. “I love you so much, Jake Peralta.” His hand mirrors hers, thumb caressing her jawline as he kisses her back, humming happily against her lips.

Her legs are beginning to feel weak as the rush of blood slows, and Amy rests her body against the comforter, pulling Jake towards her as she moves. The weight of him on top of her is comfortable, a welcome warmth from the breeze still blowing through the open window to their right, and he pulls away from another kiss to whisper her name as his legs slide against hers.

It was becoming obvious to Amy how insane she had been to ever doubt the pregnancy books (honestly, why did she _ever_ doubt _books?_), because the simple act of laying underneath Jake was turning her on all over again. His cock is hard, pressing up against her aroused clit as he holds her close, trailing kisses up and down her neck the way he likes to in the lead up to the fun stuff, and the subtle movement of Jake’s body against hers was rubbing her in _all_ the right ways. All she needed was the tiniest of adjustments on her end, tilting her hips just so, and -

She lets out a strangled moan into Jake’s ear, fingers gripping his strands of hair as her body trembles beneath him with orgasm number two. His breath is hot on her neck as he pulls away slightly, looking down at his wife with an incredulous look on his face.

“Did you just …?”

Her heart is racing and her brow may just be a little sweaty, but Amy nods quickly.

Jake glances down at where there bodies aren’t yet joined before returning to her face, hips flexing above her as his erection brushes along the tip of her clit again. Amy’s body jerks in reaction, and he grins. “But we haven’t even … I mean, I wasn’t trying to - ”

Letting out a quick huff of air, Amy moves her hand to the back of Jake’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss he’s not soon to forget. “Don’t even think about stopping now, Peralta.”

He smiles, and it’s so sexy it hurts, and already she can feel herself gearing up for another O. _This is amazing._ “Wouldn’t dream of it, Santiago.” he growls into her ear, dropping slightly to gather her wetness around his erection before sliding in, the feeling of him inside her so _hot_ and _hard_ and it’s only been a week or so but _oh, how she has missed this._

There’s a persistent tap of water against their window as the rain starts to pour down, the cool air from the still open frame washing over their bodies as Jake and Amy work to create their own heat. A tiny shiver runs along Amy’s arms and Jake pulls her closer, her legs wrapping around his waist as he begins to move. He’d been so attentive throughout it all, giving extra focus to the chapters of each book that spoke on sex during pregnancy and checking with her whenever things started to get heated. Each time had been just that little bit different, her body changing on a weekly basis, and the feeling of him inside of her now, his stomach brushing up against her slightly swollen belly, the life they created together between them was new and exciting and sexy.

His thrusts are slow to begin, pushing himself in and out of her in even strokes that he replicates with his kiss. _He’s giving her a chance to come down from her climax_, she realises, his eyes watching her carefully as he raises himself above her ever so slightly. And she loves him for it, that he’s still so considerate of her needs despite her orgasm count being two against his zero, but she wants him to feel as incredible as she does, so her legs tighten their grip around him, a non-verbal sign that she knew he would take as a plead for more.

She remembers the very first night they spent together, kisses tasting like kamikaze as Jake’s sheets tangled around their feet. It had felt so _right_ \- like two puzzle pieces who had finally found their other halves - and even though part of her hadn’t been ready to admit it yet, Amy _knew_ that night. That her and Jake had something, a pull towards each other that was stronger than anything she had ever known. It’s never faded, and tonight in their bedroom as he rolls their still connected bodies until Amy is on top, she knows that it never will.

Her hands rest against his chest as she sinks down lower still, taking him in completely as they each let out a soft moan. Jake moves his hands from her upper thighs to her waist, thumbs rubbing against her skin as they travel up towards her breasts, toying with her nipples as Amy lets out an appreciative groan. They had become so sensitive in the last couple of weeks, almost to the point where she couldn’t stand the thought of anyone or anything touching them, but it turned out she had just been needing Jake’s hands against her. Her clit, already throbbing with sensitivity from her previous orgasms, rubbed against Jake’s cock as she began to lift her hips, picking up a rhythm both could enjoy.

The two of them had always fit together so well, but tonight Amy felt so _full_ \- so complete, with their baby safely tucked away in her womb - and as she looked down at Jake’s face she knew he was feeling it too.

His hips thrust upwards to meet hers with every movement and Amy rotates hers from side to side in response, biting her lip with a poorly contained grin when Jake’s responding moan echoes through their bedroom. Her fingertips dig into his skin when she begins to bear down, already feeling another climax isn’t far away, scraping along his chest while Jake whispers her name repeatedly.

The reverence in his tone, combined with the heated gaze he was giving her, is enough to send Amy over the edge again, leaning down to place her forehead against his as the sensations became too much. He cranes his neck upwards to dot her face with kisses, so quick but so tender, and as she comes down from the high Amy pulls back again, draping her hair over one shoulder as she looks down at her husband.

Later, when they’re catching their breath, Jake will tell Amy that the sight of her riding him, the swell of her growing abdomen glistening with their combined sweat, was one of the sexiest things he’d seen in a long time. _One for the memory bank_, he’ll say. But for now, all Amy can go on is the feeling of Jake’s hard cock inside her, how _complete_ she feels, and how she’s climaxed three times and is ready to feel Jake let go as well.

Her knees draw closer to his waist as she tightens her thighs around Jake’s pelvis, drawing on all her reserved energy as she increases her pace. “Come for me, Jake. I wanna feel you, babe.”

His hands dig into her thighs on either side, a mixed-up version of words and moans the only thing falling from his mouth as Amy pushes harder, slamming down on his cock as her body flutters around him. One hand snakes around to rest against her clit, thumb rubbing in meaningless circles and - _here comes number four_ \- she clenches her muscles around him, pulling him under as he comes with a shout, Amy only a short second behind him as his thumb finally gives her reprieve.

Sheer exhaustion forces Amy to collapse against her husband’s chest, unfocused eyes staring dazedly at the still billowing curtains as her entire body begins to throb. That had been next level kind of stuff, and if this was what pregnant sex was going to be like, she was absolutely going to have to do that again. And soon.

Jake’s voice vibrates through his chest, one hand coming to rest in her hair. “Holy …”

Amy’s cheek slides against his pectoral muscles as she smiles, breath still coming out in slow pants as her body twitches further down. “You said it.”

He chuckles underneath her, other hand resting against her bare butt and squeezing. “Just when I thought that life with you couldn’t get any more amazing.”

Her responding laugh is breathy and warm against his chest, body shivering slightly as the cool breeze outside picks up now that the rain has subsided. Without hesitation Jake reaches for the edge of the comforter, lifting as much as he can without disturbing their still joined bodies, throwing the blanket over Amy. Her head tucks back into his chest, dropping tiny kisses of gratitude against his skin, lips picking up the still racing _thump thump thump_ of his heart.

They’re silent for the moment, both of them basking in their combined state of bliss, until Jake clears his throat.

“I promise you, Ames. If you ever start to worry about losing control over how your body looks, or you think that maybe I won’t find you attractive, you can talk to me. I am here for you, no matter what. And I am so excited for this future we’ve built for ourselves. Our family is going to be the best in the neighbourhood - and our kids are going to beat every other kid’s butts.”

Moving her arm until it’s resting underneath her chin, Amy props her head up slightly to meet Jake’s gaze. That all sounded kind of amazing … but more than one child hadn’t really been discussed any more than the occasional passing comment. “Kids plural, huh?”

He shrugs slightly, face turning slightly red as a sheepish smile crosses his face. “I mean, maybe?”

The smile that has yet to leave her face grows wider, and she cocks her head to the side. “How about we get through this one first, and then talk about the others?”

His responding nod is enthusiastic, drawing a laugh deep from Amy’s chest, and he sweeps a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Absolutely. But I should warn you, I do have one _fairly_ convincing argument up my sleeve.”

The competitive edge in her sparks at the words, and she raises one eyebrow in response. “Is that so?”

He winks, pulling her impossibly closer before replying. “More than one pregnancy means more chances for us to have more of this crazy, mind-blowing kind of sex.”

Her laughter is captured up in his kiss when Jake pulls her closer, hands moving to rest against her waist to keep her warm and sheltered from the cooling breeze. She leans back slightly to look over him when they finally break away, head shaking incredulously. “I may live to regret this, but I’ve gotta say, I’m pretty sure you just convinced me on baby number 2.”

Jake’s face breaks out into a grin, raising his eyebrows when Amy continues.

“But also, I’m going to need more members on my team. So that we can _really_ kick your ass when it comes to heist time, Peralta.”

The last thing Amy hears is Jake mumbling “Game on, Santiago” before he’s pulling her in for a toe-curling kind of kiss, the embers of her arousal beginning to spark all over again.

Whether they ended up with five children or just the one, their home would be one filled with love, because that was what she and Jake had in spades. And in all honesty, Amy couldn’t wait to see what their future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo I hope that was an enjoyable read for everyone! Comments and kudos are always welcome but never expected!
> 
> Kasia, I hope you loved these! They were great fun to write. xx


End file.
